Captain Toontown
"The price of freedom is high and I'm willing to pay it" - Captain toontown Captain Toontown is a true hero and a founding member of the Avengers. He is a noble true hero and shares similar traits to Cyclops. Portrayed by Daring graham Species: Rabbit _______________________________________________________________________________________ Early life '''- Steve rogers grew up during the great depression in the 1930's with no food causing him to lose alot of weight and become anorexic. He met Bucky Barnes at age 8 and they became friends '''Before project rebirth - Steve rogers grew to his anorexic form. Steve rogers tried to enlist for the military during the toontown world war II but failed due to his stature. Steve went to the movie theaters to rid his mind of his failure to enlist and was beaten up when he told a bully to be quiet during a world war II showing. Bucky saved him and invited Steve to a stark expo. At the stark expo steve met scientist Abraham erskine who offered him the change of his life after Rogers proved himself. Right: Steve before his transformation Project rebirth - Steve was sent to camp were he trained for a short while and after a talk with Dr. abraham Rogers would prepare the next day for his transformation. Steve went to a facility where Peggy welcomed him, Rogers was put in a test container. He was then injected with the super soldier serum and contained inside the machine. Rogers grew and grew slowly. Rogers was finally revealed to everyone in the room, the experiment worked and rogers was taller, bigger, and better. Right: Steve after project rebirth World war II '- Steve's first mission was rescuing a concentration camp, Steve saved a young boy called Erick and he became his hero. Steve became known as Captain toontown by the world and made a new enemy called the Red skull. Steve kept battling out the enemies and eventually became a threat to the entire axis powers. ''Right: Steve as Captain toontown in 1944 '''Red skull - Steve with the help of the allied powers raided a castle in Germany belonging to the red skull. Steve met a new friend that called himself the Wolverine, they both fought into the castle. Captain Toontown ran into the Red skull as Wolverine stayed behind to help fight the other bad guys, Red skull deploys his plane as Captain toontown follows. Steve beats Red skull and is unable to drive the plane, Peggy says her last worlds and Steve crashes into the ocean freezing. Present - Steve was discovered by SHIELD and defrozen, he escaped custody after he knew it was a set up and escaped to the modern Toontown central. Nick fury welcomed Steve to be hired by SHIELD and given a place to live on the conditions that he joined a team. Right: Steve discovered in the attic Joining the Avengers - Steve was asked by Nick fury to join a group called the Avengers. joined and he met the other heroes and fought in Asgard taking down Loki's forces. At the end they officially became a team. Meeting other heroes - Spider-toon looked up to Captain toontown and because of this Nick fury arranged a meeting and they both became good friends. Ultimate alliance - Captain toontown joined in the fight against the villains. When Captain toontown saw Magneto again he was shocked to know he turned into a bad guy, vice versa the same went for Magneto. Captain toontown used his shield to destroy the machine Doom had built for Loki to which the Fantastic four were thankful for. Right: Captain toontown with Thor fighting loki's invasion of monsters _______________________________________________________________________________________ Appearances - Marvel: ultimate alliance The avengers Captain toontown X-toons: first class ( mentioned ) Marvel: apocalyptic infinity part 1 and 2